Concerto for Two Mandolins in G major
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Will and Hannibal have sex and take a bath together. And there is talking. Domestic fic(?) kinda? Not beta read. M/M


AN- Concerto for 2 mandolins in G major is by Vivaldi. I do not own it or anything else in this for that matter.

This story came about because of Tumblr and a fantastic blog. If you haven't already, take a moment to check out on Tumblr. Wonderful to follow and deliciously clever.

Will was riding him in slow lazy motions, the man rising and falling with barely a roll of his hips, sweat sliding down his skin in shining little beads so that he glistened with every movement. He was content to draw this out between them, both men pretty sated at this point. Their current joining was a relaxed sort of entertainment, a distraction really, for them. A chance to savor each other's company and explore exhausted bodies at their leisure.

Hannibal laid out, scrawling across his bed near boneless with content as Will moved above him. The slightly smaller man braced himself up with his hands on Hannibal's chest, Will's fingers digging into his pecs because he could, not because he had to.

Cycles of sweat had curled Will's hair wild while multiple orgasms left his moist skin flushed with a glow, the lids of his eyes half mast and unfocused. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes littered Will's body, tiny rivulets of blood making patchwork lace on his skin. He looked ruined, thoroughly debauched, sore, and used but still lusting for more, his hips grinding down hard enough at times to rub both their skins raw.

Hannibal's very own slutty angel, fallen from grace and insatiable due to his skin hunger that threatened to consume them both. Will wanted to be touched and Hannibal wanted to be the only one doing the touching.

Even now, Hannibal's hands were on Will's swaying hips, but only as a place to rest them. Will was in total control, fearless in his taking as he arched his back, sinking Hannibal's cock up into deeper, tighter heat causing the doctor to bite down on his swollen lips to keep from groaning out loud. He still had some remnant of pride left, though Will was whittling even that down, the bird wearing down the mountain.

"You look wrecked." Will grinned down at Hannibal wickedly, the doctor's attempts at suppression unmissed. There was very little that the empath overlooked when he was focused, which was more commonplace now that there were no more secrets left between them.

Hannibal retaliated by tightening his grip and pressing down as he thrust purposely upward, making Will cry out breathlessly with a sigh of pleasure. It was enough to make Hannibal roll them, easily smooth as he growled at Will, tired of the man's tedious, teasing pace. That and he liked the noises Will made when he pounded into him fast and loose. Hannibal grabbed Will's wrists to pin them over his head against the mattress as he drove himself into the willing body beneath him. Will countered by wrapping his legs around Hannibal's waist, hooking his ankles together. He bore down, making Hannibal growl again at him. Will snapped his teeth at him, taunting Hannibal as he fought back, meeting each thrust with his own.

Will was wild and fearless even while trapped, it made Hannibal's control begin to completely slip away. His orgasm was torn from him in the wicked combination of heat, slick, and undulating tightness. Will was laughing as he came only seconds later, his victory made all the more sweeter as Hannibal fucked them both through their mutual pleasure. Not even the bite placed to his neck could dampen it, Will feeling his skin rendered by sharp teeth and fresh blood spill down his shoulder to stripe his chest.

"You're such a sore loser." Will grumbled, going lax beneath the harsh treatment, his wrists still bound in bone and flesh, the grip as bruising as the bite on his neck. It was going to be a bitch to hide or explain away later on. It didn't help matters either that all his coworkers and associates were forensics and techs that worked for the FBI or professional psychologists. Keen observation was a job requirement for all their professions.

"You cheated." Hannibal mumbled into weeping flesh, his tongue going flat and broad as he lapped up the blood that welled up in the clean cut indentations.

"Don't be bitter." Will chuckled as his wrists were released, Hannibal more intent on licking his lover clean, first of blood and then of pearly spent across abs than restraining him longer. He nibbled at Will's belly as he did so, making the man beneath him twitch, more ticklish than frightened of the cannibal drinking him in.

"Are we going to be heathens and sleep in our own filth?" Will asked, fingering the ruined sheets. Hannibal was never going to get these stains out but then again, Will reasoned he should never underestimate the man. If he couldn't do it himself, Hannibal had no problem hiring other people who could.

"No." Hannibal sighed into Will's stomach, making the moist skin tingle. "You are going to shower off and draw a bath for the both of us. I will join you when I finish changing the bedding. Use the Sels De Bain please. Vanilla apricot or the lychee rose."

"Hedonist." was Will's parting shot as he rolled off the bed, staggering as his feet hit polished hardwood. He nearly spilled out onto the floor, his legs were so shaky and weak. The spirit was all for a long hot soak but the flesh was not up for the journey just yet.

"I seem to remember someone having a penchant for a brand that can only be obtained in Thailand." Hannibal called behind him.

"For the last time, I didn't know a damn bar of soap could even cost as much as a Ipod, and it's your own fault for keeping it out." Will snapped, finally finding his steady footing even if it was a limping gait.

"In my own home?" Will refused to turn around, intent on the task of walking normally. He could just hear the smirk in Hannibal's voice, the bastard probably watching him from the bed, looking far too pleased with himself for anyone else's good or continued health while he lounged in their combination of blood, sweat, and semen. "Obviously."

Will flipped him the bird before slipping into the bathroom, not caring how rude it was though he did what he was told, showering off first before he even considered preparing the bath. There were rules with Hannibal but in all fairness, he had them as well. As long as they were respected, peace could be held between them.

Will liked rules. The world so rarely followed its own. It was nice to have a stable environment to take refuge in when the shadows grew too deep and all Will could hear were the voices of dead men and murderers in his head, whispering all their filthy little secrets and desires to him with his own voice. With Hannibal, here in his house or at Will's own with his dogs, he was safe or as safe as one could be with a psychopath who made a point of eating the rude for dinner and liked to taunt the FBI on a regular basis. Everyone's relationship had its trails and tribulations though, Will reasoned. Their own were just more unique.

Lost in thought, Will was soon joined in the bath, Hannibal showering off before sinking down in the other end, pulling Will's feet to rest on his chest. The size of Hannibal's tub was more than adequate to fit two men comfortably in it, so both had excessive space to lounge. Groaning loud enough for it to echo, Will's legs shook as deft fingers pressed down on tendons and sensitive pads.

"You missed your calling." Will sighed, going limp enough to chance drowning.

"Anatomy is my forte. I was a surgeon." Hannibal mused, focusing on the task at hand with his usual single mindedness. Like anything he considered spending his time on, Hannibal focused on perfectly accomplishing whatever task was at hand.

A beeping from the bedroom signaled a text. When it was ignored by both men, Will sinking further into the water like he was trying to hide. Hannibal concentrated on the finer points of relaxing Will's toes, a phone call soon following, the song of "Little Drop of Poison' by Tom Waits telling the bathers who it was from.

"Jack…." Will groaned, his tone colored with more than just displeasured now as he sat up to stare Hannibal down, who looked the picture of innocence. "Anything I should know about?"

"It is not one of mine though I am considering throwing a dinner party next month." Hannibal admitted before kissing the bottom of Will left foot, moving to the right to give it the same treatment. Will couldn't help but wiggle his toes at the tingling sensation.

"You're going to give Jack an aneurism one of these days. That or a heart attack. He turned a very interesting shade of purple at the last one." Will said, still not bothering to get up to answer the phone which was giving a concert from its spot on the floor. Closing his eyes, Will settled back in the tub, letting the scented water relax his sore muscles and backside.

The killing ground must be particular bloody, weird, or with Will's luck, both for Jack to keep speed dialing him. Will decided Jack could wait. It wasn't one of Hannibal's so he could end up being away for days or even weeks depending on were it was. Nice thing about Hannibal was that he was mostly local. Will could gloss over one of his scenes and still be on time for dinner.

"Not before I destroy his sanity or career I hope." Hannibal hummed, working the arches in Will's feet with fingers hard enough to border on seriously painful, letting up just at the last moment to a heady rush of pleasure.

"You're such an evil bastard." Will cracked an eye, no real malice or accusation in his voice.

"I try." Hannibal grinned, the expression nearly feral as he bit one of Will's big toe, making the man yelp and jump from the sensation. Will glared at him, pulling his feet free, Hannibal letting him go.

"I wonder what kind of monkey shit show I'll be walking into this time." Will sighed as he stretched. The hot water was doing wonderful, terrible things to him. Will wanted to fall asleep for hours after this but Jack was a stubborn bastard. He would turn up here eventually if Will didn't answer him soon.

"Call me if it is anything interesting." Hannibal said, pulling Will to him. Regrettably, he knew that Will would have to leave him soon. Appearances had to be maintained after all.

"No one is like you." Will muttered, relaxing his back against the killer behind him.

"I should hope not." Hannibal chuckled darkly, the rumbles of it moving comfortably through Will. His hands found Hannibal's own, the doctor's hands large and dexterous as Will tangled their fingers together, studying how Hannibal's fingers curved around his own.

"That must be very frustrating. To have all that artistic ability and deep appreciation for it but with the inability to create anything original or of personal merit." Will said as he began to play with Hannibal's hands, lacing his fingers in and out of them in an odd game of hide and seek.

They were beautiful hands. Large, practical and steady nearly to the point of inhuman, but with a certain balance to them, an inborn grace to their composition that other humans seemed to lack. They were utterly still in their repose, all their current movements made under Will's supervision. In the kinetic of their owner, their motions were never wasted, precise gestures as clean cut as the suits the doctor wore on a regular basis. The nails at the keen tips were always clean and trim, the skin soft and firm from constant upkeep and care.

"Others would disagree." Hannibal's voice drew Will back to the present, the doctor taking no offense from the observation. That was why Will was with him after all, the empath his proven counterpart. Soulmate was too trite a word and honestly, Hannibal didn't believe in the concept. He did believe that everyone had a series of mirrors though, meant solely for them. Mirrors that were balanced for one another, reflected back perfectly. It had taken the better part of a lifetime but Hannibal had finally find his in Will. It would take a whole lot more than the FBI or the fickle laws of men to separate them now.

"Who? Your victims? Quit being delusional. We both know that those stages are the height of your art. Observations at best, jokes at worst and even then they are puns, the lowest form of humor. You're always taking what has already been stated." Will snorted, settling their hands over his stomach.

"Is that not art?" Hannibal said, freeing his hands to start trailing them down the curve and cut of Will's bruised hip bones.

"No. Imagination is needed along with skill. Without that spark, you are just copying." Will corrected, watching as Hannibal played a perverse game of 'connect the dots' over his mottled skin. "Isn't that why you find my bucket of crazy so fascinating? I know you want to pin me down like a butterfly under glass and study me. Perhaps even tear my wings off? Figure out how I work?", Will turned over while caged in Hannibal's arms so that he was laying on his lover's chest, resting the point of his chin on the other man's sternum. Hannibal played with his curls instead of answering, pulling them apart only to reset them again. "Imagination eludes you like a waking dream."

"You would know all about that." Hannibal smiled down at his lover as he rested their forehead's against each other.

"Fuck you." Will moved up to press their lips together. He liked the idea of vulgarity being placed on Hannibal's tongue.

"So eloquent." Hannibal sighed into the kiss, letting Will take control of it.

Will smirked against thin lips, moist now and swollen red. "You would know all about that."


End file.
